


All the Time in the World

by Tarlan



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josef turned Mick back, everything changed between them, and it took Mick a while to realize it was for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> From 1.13 Fated to Pretend  
> Written for: **smallfandomfest** FEST13 and **MMoM** 2013 - Day 30

The first time he was turned, Mick hadn't wanted it. He'd met an amazing woman and after a whirlwind romance they had married, and for a wedding gift she had given him what she believed was the most precious gift of all - immortality. The problem was that it came with a hefty price tag, and though many of the myths about Vampires had proven false over the years, there were other aspects of his rebirth that stole away any pleasure arising from this gift.

He had always loved the sun, spending hours on the hot sands basking under the sun's rays. Admittedly he still had the sun but only in small doses; he was forced to stand in the shadows for the most part, envious of those who could stand under the midday sun. He had loved food, and the memory of how it had tasted still made him salivate more than any thought of fresh blood. He spent those precious hours as a mortal indulging in both of those never forgotten and longed-for pleasures. The heat of the noon sun on his skin and the taste of even a greasy cheeseburger and fries felt like salvation after decades without either.

A beer. A whiskey. He wanted to savor it all, wasting huge amounts of food as he took bites and sips from everything.

Mick knew it was too good to last, and he could see in Josef's eyes just how much his old friend wanted to spare him that loss for a second time. It was if Josef had lived vicariously through him, reveling in Mick's pleasure. There was so much that Mick had forgotten about being human, and when Josef slammed him up against the wall with inhuman speed, fangs descended as if ready to rip out his throat and drain him dry, he remembered what it was like to be weak. He pushed ineffectively at the strong vampire crushing him against the wall.

"I hope I made my point," Josef stated softly.

Josef was right. He could not go up against the vampires holding Beth as a human. They would tear him limb from limb before he ever got close to her. In truth it was debatable whether he would even survive the fight as a vampire, which is why he had come Josef for help, stupidly hoping that having a 400-year-old vampire at his back would balance the weakness of his fragile human body.

"You have to turn me back."

Through all the decades of their acquaintance, he had never seen Josef in such emotional turmoil, and Mick grabbed at him, holding tight even though Josef could have broken his grip with the flick of his wrist. He leaned in closer, begging.

"He has Beth. He has my Beth. So please, please brother."

He begged, barely able to see the tears in Josef's eyes through the tears filling his own.

"Mick. Forgive me," Josef whispered, and Mick cried out sharp teeth sank into his frail human throat and began to drain him.

Strong arms lowered him to the tabletop with such gentleness. With his life ebbing away, Mick felt the wet trail of tears spilling down his cheeks as the first drops of Josef's blood splattered onto his lips. The metallic tang swept away any remaining taste of real food and his former vampire self latched onto Josef's arm, drawing in blood faster as his incisors lengthened and sank into Josef's flesh. Decades of vampire memory made him stop feeding of his own accord. He could feel the cuts and bruises healing rapidly, feel his body grow strong again and it felt... good.

***

Ten years after watching them lower Beth's casket into her grave - after three tumultuous years together - Mick returned to the grave on the anniversary of her death and laid her favorite flowers against the stone carved with her name. He crouched down to flick away a few dead leaves that had fallen on the marker stone and sighed. At the end she had begged to be turned, suddenly all too aware of her mortality, and maybe Mick might have given her this wish if they had been granted a little more time. He wasn't there when her investigation into an alleged drug ring brought her face-to-face with her killer, but he had taken his revenge and had laid her to rest.

He stood up and glanced behind him as Josef wrapped an arm around him, leaning into Josef as the older, stronger vampire held him tight.

Despite Josef's insistence that he wasn't his sire, everything had changed after Josef turned him. Before they had been close as friends but since that day Mick could sense Josef in a way that he had never experienced with Coraline. He knew when Josef was close by, and he could feel Josef's emotions stirring at the back of his mind, especially the stronger ones of fear, or anger... or pleasure.

Mick's relationship with Beth had suffered because his body and mind began to crave those moments when he could feel Josef alone in his rarely used bed, slowly bringing himself to exquisite pleasure. He knew Josef did it on purpose, especially after they realized there was a strange sire bond between them, wanting to show Mick what he was missing.

And it worked.

Often Mick would lie in his cold freezer long after Beth had gone to bed, and Josef would be his last thought before sleep took him, and his first waking thought. But Mick was contrary enough to refuse to give in to the desire... while Beth lived.

A few months after her death, he weakened finally, moving swiftly to Josef's expensive penthouse apartment when he felt the first caress of a hand that seemed to touch him just as intimately despite the distance between them. He let himself in and stopped when he realized Josef was half-reclined and fully naked on the long, butter-soft leather couch that dominated the main room.

The boyish grin and sparkling eyes made Mick shake his own head in mock dismay. He decided against using vampire speed, disrobing slowly as he moved towards Josef, eyes focused on the agile fingers stroking his cock from base to tip. Mick could feel the ghost of those fingers upon his own hard flesh, and closed his eyes as one delicious twist of Josef's wrist sent sparks of pleasure arcing between them through this strange link.

He lowered himself down to Josef's side and kissed him, gasping as a real hand replaced the invisible fingers.

They moved together, touching, kissing and caressing until the sharp pain of teeth sinking into his bare throat transformed into intense pleasure that formed a feedback loop between them, almost overwhelming both of them as they came. In all the years since, he had never once regretted becoming a vampire again instead of being human.

The wind picked up more fallen leaves and swirled them around, and Mick sighed as several more replaced the ones he had flicked away earlier.

It had taken time for the guilt to leave him from knowing he had loved her... but that he had loved Josef more, and always would. 

"Let's go," he whispered, and together they walked away at a human pace, not needing to rush when, as vampires, they had all the time in the world.

END


End file.
